


My Hero

by lanadelreysdxughter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Avengers Family, Contains a lot of Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, You Have Been Warned, idk if your feels can handle it, if you cant handle it dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelreysdxughter/pseuds/lanadelreysdxughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get catcalled almost everyday while walking to the Avengers Tower, but you've never asked for help, since you've been able to handle the situation. But when things escalate and you find yourself in an alley, with three hungry monsters, you start regretting hiding it from your loved ones. Will you be able to make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Attempt of rape, catcalling, anxiety

Working for the Avengers meant that you had to spend a great amount of time at the Avengers Tower. You enjoyed your job, you truly did. Being able to help the world’s mightiest heroes was an honor, and one of the privileges of wokring there is was being able to admire Bucky Barnes’ glorious, ripped six pack, since he never bothers to wear a damn shirt. Truth is, you had a crush on him since you first met him. His silver tongue made your love for him deeper as the days passed.

There was only one downside to your job, but it was a serious one. You had to walk to the tower every morning, but that wasn’t the problem. On your way there, a bunch of assholes would always catcall you. You usually used your intelligence and sarcasm to fight back, and until now, the harassement has only been verbal. Of course, it bothered you. but you being your stubborn self, didn’t want to ask help for help, thinking that it was a minor situtation that you’d be able to handle.

Until one day, you were completing your daily routine, by making your way to the Tower, of course expecting the usual harassment. As you got closer to your harassers, your heart started pounding in your chest, you got the feeling that anyone could hear it beat.

“Nice legs, sweetheart,” you regretted your outfit choice as soon as the words left his mouth. The long sleeved, baby blue skater dress was short enough to show off your bare legs. Your beige heels and white blazer completed your simple, yet elegant look.

**No, screw that**. You didn’t regret anything. You should be able to wear whatever you want without having to go through judgmental or inappropriate comments.

“Leave me alone.” You requested, your tone clearly displaying determination, as you increased your speed. But that didn’t seem to do it, the three of them followed you, and with every step you took, they were getting closer.

Right when you were about to grab the pepper spray container from your purse, one of them pushed you in a dark alley, tackling you against its brick-built wall. The rest of the group gripped both of your arms, to restrain you from defending yourself. You bit the leader’s filthy hand, throwing a kick at him, where the sun don’t shine. As one them swung at you in the face, you struggled to free yourself from their tight grip, crying out for help.

Meanwhile, the leader recovered from your actions, he stood up, an angry expression appearing on his repulsive face. His evil grin showed you that nothing good was about to happen. As he tried to take a step towards you, a familiar, metal arm appeared around his neck, slamming his head against the floor, which knocked him unconscious. Immediatly, your savior, Bucky freed you from your other attackers, giving them pretty much the same treatement as their chief.

Too shocked to realize properly react, you looked  around you, searching for something, anything that could help you understand the events that occured in the last few seconds. After a short moment, you looked up to Bucky, you noticed the worried grin on his beautiful features. Realization seemed to finally hit you, him standing in front of you made you comprehend this wasn’t a nightmare you could wake up from, but that everything was real. The harrassment, the attempted rape, Bucky saving your life, everyhting was real. **Every. Single. Thing.**

A broken sob escaped your lips, each one of the emotions you’ve been desperately held back was breaking free. You wrapped your arms around your protector’s neck pulling him in a passionate embrace, sobbing in his neck. He returned your actions, tightly shielding your fragile frame with his. You both stay like that until your sobs slowly died. Letting go of you, he removes his hands from your waist to bring them to your cheeks instead, tilting your head just enough for you to look into his blue orbs.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, earlier, (Y/N)? Don’t you trust me?”, he asked, hurt could be detected in his voice.

“Because… I was scared, James. I thought I’d be able to handle it on my own.” You answered, starting to feel a guilt you didn’t know you had inside of you. You could sense the anger rise through him.

“WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU COULDN’T HANDLE IT. WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF I WASN’T THERE TO SAVE YOU TODAY, (Y/N)? ANSWER ME!” He coldly spat, as he took his hands off of you, leaving a deep, yet familiar feeling of melancholy and fear wash over you. You expected him to be more understanding towards you, guess you were wrong.

When he noticed your panicked look, his face immediatly softened. The tears that were forming in your (E/C) eyes, ready to fall at any moment brought a feeling of culpability to him. But what absolutely broke his heart, was that you took a step back when he took one towards you. Why? Because he had frightened you. He let his anger get the best of him, and now, he had pushed you away when you needed him the most. He felt like a **monster.**

“Don’t be afraid of me doll, please. I would never dream of hurting you. I was so worried about losing you that I ended up hurting you. But please don’t be scared of me. I can’t live without you doll… _I love you doll.”_

Your head snapped up at his last sentence. You certainly weren’t expecting that confession, but you weren’t complaining. You took a step towards him, you were still shaken up from what happened a few minutes ago, but Bucky managed to make you feel loved, and most importantly, safe.

You took a small step towards him, since he was already close to you, and pressed your lips to his soft ones. He froze at the beginning, but then recopricated the kiss, as you both smiled into it. After a few seconds, you pulled back, from the lack of oxygen. He pressed his forehead agaisnt yours as he wrapped his arms around you once again, his bright smile never leaving his face.

“I love you too James, I always have.”


End file.
